1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to skis, snowboards, and snow sleds, and particularly to mounting plate apparatuses for skis and snowboard boot bindings adapted to be mounted on skis, snowboards, sleds, or monoskis, for edge control, balance, and greater stability. The mounting plate apparatus for skis and modified snowboards disclosed herein allows for a new ski and snowboard product where skis or a modified snowboard is connected together by the mounting plate apparatus disclosed herein providing a new means of movement over snow or ice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various skis, snowboards, and associated boot binding apparatuses have been proposed and implemented. The development of skis, monoskis, and snowboards has been focused on either two independent skis, a single monoski, or snowboard to hold and support a user while mounted to the ski or snowboard. Numerous provisions for supporting boot bindings and support plate apparatuses have also been proposed and implemented along these lines.
Although a large variety of skis, snowboards and associated apparatuses have been developed, there exists significant problems and limitations with prior skis and snowboards. Prior snowboards utilize a single board or ski that is quite wide. Steering and control is accomplished by leaning onto an edge and thereby accomplishing a turn. The dexterity and mobility that skiers enjoy is severely encumbered by this single wide ski. On the other hand, the great popularity of snowboarding stems from the freedom and "feel" of the snowboard ride. The ideal element for snowboarding is a deep powder snow where quick turns and agility are not needed. Under conditions of hard packed snow, moguls, or ice, control and enjoyment of the sport quickly diminish. The lack of edge control and dextrous movement that skiers enjoy is lacking under such circumstances.
The present invention discloses a completely new and novel means of enjoying snow sports by combining the most desirable elements of snowboarding and skiing. The present invention provides a combination ski and mounting plate assembly for boot bindings where both skis are linked together in approximately the same area that a snowboard or monoski would occupy. However, in the present invention the skis are separate yet operably linked by a pivotal linking apparatus for supporting a mounting plate for boot bindings which allows the skis to pivot and edge as a single pair.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a combination skis and mounting plate assembly where two skis are operably linked by a boot binding mounting plate assembly so the two skis are held and positioned in a defined area while the pivotal mounting permits the skis to pivot and edge as a single pair allowing for increased maneuverability, increased turnability, more edge control, superior "feel", and greater stability than all prior skis or snowboards.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.